Cheater
by PlumShadowShaper
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have returned from the Underworld only for Percy to have the world ripped from him by the only one close to him. Annabeth. Rubbish at summaries please read.
1. Chapter 1

Percy

Annabeth was with Jason when he spotted them the first time and straight after practice dummies got hacked to bits in the arena. Chiron stopped me before I went too far, and it resulted in a "chat" with Annabeth. Soon what were to be rash promises were heard and all was well until two weeks later. When she was trying to chat up Frank who was visiting from Camp Jupiter (with the same success as Jason, so failing) and yet again the need to hack dummies was present but ignored for quiet contemplation.

Stalking back to the Poseidon cabin cheery campers said hello and hey, all the while I thought of how to take this new Annabeth. I knew that the Underworld had changed us both; personally I thought it made us closer, but I was completely wrong. Before I knew it I was lying on the soft mattress thinking about what to do, when the time slipped away and Chiron appeared demanding why I hadn't eaten dinner with the rest of the campers as I was already underweight from my recover from the Underworld. For what seemed like forever I finally made up my mind but alas it was too late. Annabeth had come to find me on the way to sword practice in the arena, and the bomb dropped...

It was over and whole camp knew before me, everyone gave me sad knowing looks as I waltzed in the arena slashing and hacking the dummies, avoiding the actual demigods around myself. Exhaustion and sweat overcame me as I dragged myself to the cabin just in time to drop like a rock onto the marshmallow like mattress. A week went passed as Chiron and Grover came and attempted to convince me to eat, sleep and wash. I washed everyday and changed until my lack of sleep and food caught up. As embarrassing as collapsing in the shower was, the worst thing of all I feel on the razor and grazed my arm. Explaining to Grover that no I wasn't suicidal and yes it was an accident took longer than expected and Chiron somehow got involved and I got told unless I start to eat and sleep again they were going to send the whole Apollo cabin after me with all they got. After that I was careful, ate small amounts in front of the few I allowed to see me and hid the rest in my pockets in bin later. Within 2 weeks Chiron and Grover were happy about my attitude on life as I joined in with the activities and ate with the other campers.

After 4 weeks of this they noticed the way my ribs were starting to show, face so slim and angular it hurt to look at and all muscles built up over the last 5 years gone. A twig remained. They made sure I ate and seemed confused until the 16th August when waking up the energy to move seemed too much, so I lay and lay. They came eventually and asked how much I weigh; to be honest I had no idea now, trying to get me to move was another mission. It was so impossible they gave up upon seeing my skeletal figure with no shirt on to make sure I was as emaciated as they thought. Shocking to the whole camp (and blamed on the Underworld not Annabeth) I was carried on a stretcher to the Big House to begin treatment for exhaustion and weight gain, semi-conscious as I was I realised this in a minute. The world began to fade and soon it consumed me.


	2. Chapter 2

Ribs poking out of pale almost translucent skin, well toned muscles now replaced with bone covered in skin and nothing else and dark bags under crystal green eyes now dimmed with exhaustion was the sight greeting Chiron and Grover in the morning apparently. Food was forced down my throat as the mere thought of food caused an unhappy lurch in my stomach, slowly as the weeks progressed I was allowed outside to build up my muscle as long as someone was watching I didn't over do it (tried multiple times) and weight seemed to pile on again until I was only 9 stone but better than the 5 stone I was. Campers and Annabeth included watched on with curiosity as my dramatic depression and rehab provided much entertainment to gossip, it took several more weeks until I was at peak form again. Then Annabeth wanted me back apologising about what happened I did the only thing I could. Turn her down, to prove how much she hurt me and what it felt like to have that happen. We remained friends after to get together again a few years later...


	3. Chapter 3

Upon waking up, I was greeted by the less than cheerful face of Chiron and Will head of Apollo cabin. At that point the memories flooded back in with the razor and my obviously failed attempt, but what concerned me now was Mr D had appeared out of nowhere and seemed to be enjoying watching me with depression. Then all of thoughts of depression suddenly left me, because Mr D had cured me instantly with one click of the fingers and that meant dealing with two very angry looking people right now.

Noise exploded around me as Chiron and Will began their rant about how stupid I could be and I have just undone all progress made in the last couple months so it meant I was back to square one with constant guards it seemed. Joy. I waited for the rant to end, and then explained how life without Annabeth didn't really have any point to it. A look of obvious surprise crossed over their faces before they realised it did actually make sense, and then the medication talk about if the depression returns I am to tell them and they will try to sort out or get Mr D cure it again if it gets too bad.

After all this drama, both Will and Chiron then relaxed and asked me how I felt. Which I felt was stupid considering the fact that I lost a lot of blood, so after explaining how I had been close to dying for 4 days and only now was starting to recover. Pretty soon I was told to rest and relax while everything got sorted out etc. Grover came to see me in tears asking why again and again, until at some point I managed to get a word in and explain it all to him, that was until Will came in demanding that I rest and not be disturbed for at least 12 hours.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Exhausted after the day of drama and confronting my feelings I managed 2 hours of actual sleep before worry kicked in. And with force. Will and Chiron had explained how they were going to talk to Annabeth and try and get her to understand how it would better if we stayed away from each other for a while so I could recover, but all I kept thinking about was how this could make Annabeth depressed as well, so with much effort required on my part. I sat up, and attempted getting up but quickly failed as I collapsed on the spot. This sent the guard rushing in (who appeared to be Clarisse today) and she without grace picked me up and just dumped me on the cot. 2 minutes later Chiron came rushing in asking if I was alright, and why in Hades I tried to get out of bed, I explained simply about my concerns and demanded she not know why I was depressed.

As I couldn't rest or relax it seemed Chiron allowed me to drink some nectar and replenish my energy while saying "You are a good hero, always selfless" over and over. In all honesty I thought myself selfish for wanting Annabeth all to myself so I just listened and healed. Without resisting too much (well by _my_ definitions), I healed enough to be able to stand myself. That lived for all of 5 seconds as Annabeth walked in thinking she was allowed back, and despite feeling weakened by the effort I jumped on her and yelled as loud as I could. Will calmly stood there letting me get it out before I agreed I was done and helped me back to bed. The next day my routine started again but with more force, waking up after falling asleep for 14 hours (Wow!) I was more than surprised to see Will staring at me in concern. That was before food was shoved in my face so hard, the smell caused me to promptly puke all over Will's shoes, the wooden floor and myself, realising his mistake he cleaned up and then brought a small amount of plain chicken in the room before I could even stop him. I ate bit by bit, but half way through Chiron and Grover walked in and I abruptly stopped eating. Coaxing wouldn't work, Chiron understood my awkwardness of eating in front of others and left me with Will to finish, but after being so embarrassed I couldn't eat anything.

Without warning Will put down the bowl signed and started picking up my right leg to do the physiotherapy I so needed. Chiron walked in at that moment and helped with my arms, this whole while I prepared myself for the fire that would soon spread through my limbs to build necessary muscles. 4 hours later I treated to another tiny amount of food to help me regain eating habits and energy, the plan was to increase meal portions when I feel ready each time and with bolder tastes till I was comfortable with eating in front of others. After the discussion Chiron left to talk to Annabeth, Will coaxed what he could into me and carried on with the physiotherapy till 8.30. At that point tired to the bone, I fell into a deep sleep. This routine continued on for the next 2 months, eating in front of others was particularly difficult so we compromised each time I thought I was ready 1 person would join the group who ate with me till it was 20 odd. And now I can say I eat with the whole camp and am perfectly healthy. My problem is still Annabeth, what to do?


	5. AN please read as important to story

Authors note

Sorry, but I would like to ask opinions whether or not I should delete this story as it seems that it is too cliché and well... rubbish.

Please review and tell me.

Springwood Shadow Shaper


	6. Chapter 5

Annabeth?

Everyone seemed different around me even now a year later after my attempted suicide or "incident" as Chiron called it. No-one mentioned Annabeth around me, but that didn't stop me from worrying about her. To me she seemed slightly down but putting on a brave face for us all, I expressed my concerns for her health to Chiron who told me to stop worrying otherwise I will get a ulcer. The fact that Chiron watched me eat and controlled when I trained was bad enough (just in case of relapse was his excuse), but now I was happy as all his attention was on Annabeth so I could afford to eat less.

As soon as I saw Annabeth training I went over, she started to leave as she saw me but I stopped her and explained that we should train together. Training together meant being able to start to trust her again, she thought I meant I could trust her straight away but I put her straight on that one. The trust came back she learnt not to betray it, and eventually I felt comfortable enough to kiss her. Soon we were back on track with our relationship and all was well.


End file.
